Desperate
by mmshhuelle
Summary: Gravity is like chains. Chains that hold them together even when they're meant to be broken. Broken and separated. ONESHOT


She doesn't know where it all started going downhill. Her fingers can't quite grasp the date when their conversations started to feel a little forced. The small little text messages they passed each other didn't seem as cheerful like they did before. It's not like she wanted to fall out of their patterns of love. But it wasn't as if their relationship was like a train ready to crash either.

Crash, she laughed a bit bitterly at the irony. All they ever did was clash and crash and rebuild. She fingered the necklace that hung along her collarbone. It wasn't those gifts that drove her away; well it didn't make her stay either. The foundation they laid just cracked one minute and hadn't stop ever since.

The memories haunt her again. The days they sat next to each other in the kitchen laughing and touching over everything. His hugs left her wanting more and his kisses left her speechless. How could everything have gone so downwards? How did she feel so broken now even with him next to her?

"Miley," he whispers into her ears as they lay there. (Or she can imagine his breathe against her skin)

And like that, the walls came spiraling down just as her heart began beating again. It was as if she needed him (of course she did). She needed his love to breathe again, she needed his warmth to survive each and every day following. Like without him, the coldness would burn against her skin.

"Miley," she hears again.

She wanted to shut it out. She wanted those walls to be built up once more. He had hurt her all those months ago, how is it possible for him to crack her down so easily. (Well they say Miley, no pain, no gain. No pain, no Nick, more like it).

The pain draws her back to the scandals. The tears draw her back to the brokenness of it all. And the emptiness of those days drew her back to the lack of his acceptance. He didn't want this. He didn't want her. (But he did, Miley, he wanted it just as much as you).

Her face is now stained with her tears (or his?). The color in her cheeks now disappeared with every breath she took. It was like she was disappearing each moment she held onto in their relationship. She didn't know who she was, she didn't understand how easily he could persuade her, how easily she could lose herself to him.

His laughter rings in her head. Their conversations linger around her mind, which to her seems hallow and full of nothing as much as she wanted to try, as much as she wanted to fill and with whatever she had desired so much in her life. She could feel his hand intertwined with his. And somewhere in her heart, no matter how broken their relationship seemed, just felt right. Right, just like the way his kisses hypnotized her.

And then she's brought back to the pain. Was she too much for his image? Was it all he ever cared about? Did he let go the more she had changed, or did she change so much because he had let go to began with.

No point in being the same when the person you fell in love with walked away right? No point in her still being the person he had fallen for too, or had he fallen? (Of course he did, he fell harder than she had the first day).

Now they're here wondering how in the world they could make it back to each other's arms. She grasp how the thought of being in the same room would have been crazy months ago. But now it just seemed right.

She giggles silently to herself about the countless conversations they had miles away. He had made sure that she woke up with him in her first thought and that she ended her long day with his voice lingering in her heart.

The sun shone through the window. The mixture of orange and red glimmered along the edges of window sill. And she's there in his arms looking out at the water.

"Miley," she hears him whisper again. This time she can't pretend that she didn't hear him as her mind is wandering back into their sea of memories.

He holds her tight in his arms, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer to his heart. But she can't help think that he didn't want her that close to his heart at all. She could feel the pressure that pushes her away while he pulls away.

She pulls her body away from him and turns around. "We can make it work," she pleads desperately. "The long distance, the late night phone calls, the fame and the glimmer of Hollywood blinding us, we've done it before."

And she swears he shook his head slightly (but he's only looked down Miley, he can't look in your eyes). Her fingers grab onto his, latching and filling the spaces she so needed to. They bring his hands close to her heart. (As if she can keep her hold on him like that).

She begs and pleads with the blue oceans that surround her eyes. "We can make it work," she states again as if that will make a difference.

How had they come to this? How was it so easy for them to talk about not being together like it was the next step in their future? He tells her what kind of person he would prefer for her to date and she only does the same just to keep playing the game. He's trying to avoid what mess they had to come to at the end and she just wants a promise of him for tomorrow.

"Miley," she hears again and wonders when he will get sick of saying that.

She shook her head and let go of his fingers. Her feet are certain to make it out the door and away from him. (Running doesn't get you anywhere Miley).

She wants to feel him in her. She wants to be filled of his love, his pride, his mistakes, his weaknesses, his shame, his desires, his regrets. (But all of that was his, was her).

"No," she screams at him. "No!"

And like that he is taken back by her outburst. It wasn't in her to do that, but it was her. All the screaming and fighting and cursing his name were just her. She wasn't one to deal with everything reasonably. Her lifestyle wasn't reasonable at all so how could she deal with it the same.

"I don't want to let you go," she screams in his face, hitting her fists into his chest. "I can't let you go." She lets the friction build up. "Can't you see that?"

He was to be the reasonable one. He has to learn to let her go. Fate wasn't in their favor this time. Actually when, was fate ever in their favor, he thought. (Well Nicholas, fate had brought you two together didn't they?) This relationship wasn't what he asked for. It wasn't what they both asked for. But he knew, he knew gravity kept them gravitating in the same area of space. He knew what both of their desires were. And he knew that just wanting wasn't enough. Just loving her wasn't enough anymore.

"Miley,"

She breaks down now. The tears can't seem to stop and she wants them to. Her eyes find his and she shakes her head as the brown orbs filled her tears. "No," is all she managed to whisper.

And like that, she finds herself wrapped up in the sheets in her mother's arms. And him? He's on the first plane out of her heart. (He wonders if it's just a one-way ticket).

"Miley," she hears him whisper, "This isn't working, we aren't working." (But they do work, together. But when is the timing ever right?)

And it rings in her head over and over until it's engraved in the empty spaces of her heart.

She knows she should let go, that it's in their best interest but it doesn't stop her from hurting every day without him. (He's hurting too, you know).

**Random, one shot. Something that sparked from writing Where She Belongs mixed with questions about what the hell happened between the two in Georgia or at all and written with a little bit of brokenness in my life.  
**

**Review please, thank youu. :)  
**


End file.
